My Hokage
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Her Hokage gave her this mission and she would report only to her Hokage. Oneshot


_I have no rights to Naruto._

_And yes I have fudged Orochimaru's presence in the exams._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

It was chaos.

It was mayhem.

It was that and much much more.

Kakashi stood protectively before his students as ANBU rushed into the exam centre. Chunnin exams were always dangerous and unpredictable but none could have imagined the swirling portal and smoking pop of a Jutsu interrupting the match between TenTen and Temari to reveal a young ANBU – an ANBU no one knew.

There were many hair colours in ANBU but none had pink hair.

Ibiki had called for ANBU, security had been deployed, TenTen and Temari pulled away from the floor as this strange ANBU turned to face the Hokage, bowing and holding her hands high in front of her. She said nothing but watched the stands above, watched the Shinobi running around and pulling their students from the railings, watched Morino Ibiki in particular run over to the Hokage and declare lockdown. No one was getting in or out.

"Hokage-sama I mean you no harm and apologise for the disruption." Her voice rang out clear, back straight and eyes on the Hokage's, no fear, no remorse but the purpose was evident for all to hear.

Folding his arms the Hokage looked down on the woman, taking in the slashed masked, the battle worn clothing and armour, and the strength of will coming from the eyes behind the mask.

"Yet you have. Unknown not only to me but to the Commander of ANBU and all the Shinobi present."

She bowed again. "Forgive me Hokage-sama. My mission scroll will explain."

Humming to himself the Hokage looked around the room, meeting Ibiki's eye before nodding at the ANBU. Keeping one hand up to be seen she slowly reached for her pouch and took out a small scroll holding it out to be taken by one of the ANBU surrounding her. In an instant it was in the Hokage's hands, the woman resuming her previous position as she watched him study the seal in interest before breaking it and unrolling the scroll. His eyes widened the further he read down the scroll, head snapping up in shock when he came to the end.

"This cannot be true."

The astonishment in the Hokage's voice made the Shinobi look at their comrades in worry and curiosity, eyes coming back to the pink haired ANBU below them.

"Hokage-sama?"

The scroll was thrust under Ibiki's nose, eyes widening as he took in the information that had shocked the Hokage before looking at him in question. Tightly rolling the scroll up again the Hokage pursed his lips studying the ANBU, minutes ticked by, the air growing suppressive and the young Genin fidgeting as limbs began to fall asleep holding stances for so long especially after their hazardous journey.

"And if I believed this, the stamp not the mission why should I believe the mission." He stopped and scowled shaking his head demanding an order. "Why should I believe the authenticity of the stamp or its date?"

The ANBU looked around the arena before returning her gaze to the Hokage, shrugging her shoulders in a familiar gesture to many of the Shinobi. "There are many things I could tell you Hokage-sama but you would pass them off as could and would Morino-sama. It was only known to a few and kept more secret than anything else but in a few years it will be undeniable."

She stopped and took a breath eyes flickering so quick none could make out where before taking up where she left off. "And while I could say something else this is more personal. The stamp on the scroll and a face of rock, the blood will be undeniable."

Ibiki made the connection easily resisting the urge to look in question at the Hokage and who she was talking about.

"There is one more thing."

They watched as she slowly reached into her pouch and held out dust, grit and small rocks, puzzlement running through the stands.

"Sabaku no Gaara please identify the area this is from."

It was the bow she gave him, the bow and absence of fear in her that made Shukaka within him quieten, curiosity making it order Gaara to do so, the red head tilting his head and licking his lips before he spoke.

"Blood, the blood of thousands is soaked in it, it is older than it should be but Konoha, it is from Konoha."

"Arigato K-Gaara-san." She bowed in thanks, turning back to the Hokage and tilting her palm allowed the soil, dust and rocks to flow from her hand to the green tile beneath her feet. "This is all that will be left."

The Hokage paled, swallowing the growing lump in his throat and watched the dirt fall on the ground, his reports on Suna's Genin team had been accurate and the boy's words truthful.

"And if your information is wrong?"

She bent her head in acceptance before answering. "Then it is, but once I declare my purpose and begin the truth shall be known, if I am wrong I will give up whatever information Morino-sama deems pertinent."

Again silence descended as the Hokage weighed the pros and cons, the possibility of it all being true and the harm of it being false, was it worth insulting another Shinobi country, was it not. Closing his eyes he gave a swift nod, hand signalling for the ANBU to stand down, the woman waiting for them to move to the wall or the stand.

"There will be no interference?"

"None, unless you are lying." The Hokage guaranteed her.

With that she turned around and unsheathed the katana from her back, holding the shiny blade before her ready to attack as she declared for all to hear.

"By order of the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, on charges of treason, murder and the destruction of Konoha, death has been sentenced."

Gasps filled the air, shouts of 'What! Hell, That can't be right!, Impossible!'. Shock, disbelief, horror and downright insanity. But the Hokage and Ibiki said not a word and before any real protest or question could be made the woman was before the Sound Genin Team, katana at the throat of their sensei, voice filled with venom hissing.

"Your life is forfeit Orochimaru."

And that was when all hell broke loose.

The Sound Sensei had reared back and jumped away from the katana just as the pink haired ANBU threw an open vial at his face, clear liquid splashing his face. His Genin spread to the sides leaving him to crouch against the wall, hissing and steam coming from his face behind the veil of hair, sounds of disgust and horror rose as his head tilted up to give all a view of the melting, sizzling skin dropping from his face to reveal the pale angular face of Orochimaru.

He had barely released a few syllables of his creepy laugh when she attacked him, giving him no time to retort or dissuade the battle, her mission fuelling her, focusing her on only one thing. Kill Orochimaru.

ANBU ran to subdue the Sound Genin, pulling away from the fight at Ibiki's barking order, the sword play between the two faster than many could follow, travelling over the stands forcing the Shinobi to retreat. A hiss filled the air, Orochimaru's precious sword erupting from his mouth to hit the pink haired ANBU, by some saving grace she dodged rolling to the side only for it to slice her right hand forcing her to drop her katana in pain.

With a soundless scream she sprang to her feet leaping at the pale Sannin with her left hand curled into a fist, chuckling he moved only for her to cry.

"That won't do much good you snake bastard."

Her voice was filled with hatred, enjoying the widening of the Sannin's gold eyes as he saw her glowing fist aiming for his feet. Her speed was honed and just as he leapt she hit the concrete of the stand floor. Genin yelled and Shinobi helped and pushed them to jump, all forced to jump to safety as the railing buckled and the concrete collapsed under the ANBU's assault. Dust filled the air, the sound of falling concrete and walls like mighty waves crashing against cliffs. And still the sounds of fighting rose within the dust clouds, hands covering mouths and eyes to prevent coughing and temporary blindness, hands waving very carefully in the cloud searching for teammates. Grunts of pain could be heard, the sounds of bodies impacting painfully on the ground or against appendages creating sickening cracks and thuds.

The dust and smoke settled revealing mini craters on the green tiled floor, both fighters sported cuts and bruises, blood spotting the floor but the pink haired ANBU simply raised a glowing green hand to a large gash on her abdomen as she watched the snake bastard rise to his feet. As she took a deep breath and lowered her hand to leave a nasty scab but less free bleeding Orochimaru struck, his famed earth and wind Jutsu's aimed at her, bringing attacking rocks and earth, wind so sharp it sliced the corner off her mask and cut her cheek. She dodged with amazing grace, seemingly able to predict where a hit would come, feeling the vibrations around her for her cue, leaping high in the air and where she could smashing debris with glowing fists, each now wrapped in fabric and throwing back what would distract the Sannin. Many tactics designed to prevent his summoning Jutsu.

Kunai flew through the air, tempered with close encounters as they fought bodily against eachother, Jutsu's left to conserve Chakra as the fight went on. ANBU, Shinobi and the Hokage watching a young pink haired ANBU fight with the skill to go toe to toe with the sadistically crazy deadly Sannin, while the Genin knowing no better watched the skill in awe and yearning.

A flurry of movements rained between the two, an exploding tag detonating and sending them flying apart to hit the ground and skid painfully atop the gravel. Coughing and spluttering to spit the gravel from her mouth the pink haired ANBU slowly pulled herself up, taking her last kunai in hand and let a determination settle on her shoulders as she watched the snake bastard stand favouring his right leg and taking his sword in hand. The distinctive kuukuukuu laugh making her shudder in distaste, golden eyes certain of victory.

Spitting blood on the ground she stood, rolling her shoulders, wincing and grabbing her left as the pain of a dislocation came to her. Cursing she widened her feet and met the eyes of her objective. There was and had only ever been one way to end this mission and without sparing a glance for those around her she ran at the snake bastard, opening her body to attack, kunai held high.

She ran straight into the tip of Orochimaru's sword, the Sannin laughing at her stupidity as she slammed the whole way into his body.

"Last laugh snake bastard. For everything."

Golden eyes barely widened in acknowledgement before the pink haired ANBU slashed his unprotected throat, sinew and tissue parting like butter under the sharp kunai, blood rushing in a torrent to cover her hands and chest, the pale Sannin sliding away as he fell his sword coming with him. She held her stomach, pressing on the wound watching the mad man that had caused so much pain, had been at the root of so much die.

With a thud she landed on her knee, ignoring the approaching Shinobi around her as she took the kunai and began to hack at the body.

"Snake bastard isn't getting a chance to come back."

Her mutters were punctuated with each limb she hacked off, amputating everything possible and crushing eyes, brain and heart. Covered in blood, gore and body parts she staggered to her feet, head rising to look around until her eyes rested on Sasuke. The pale Uchiha rubbing his neck at the point of his curse mark and watching the whole debacle with wide eyes, emerald eyes caught him and his stomach dropped, a frown marring his face as he fought déjà vu.

"Katon his ass Sasuke-kun."

A ripple went through the crowd, she knew them with enough familiarity to address a Genin as such, but a handful heard the breathy pain filled voice's maturity and attached it to another. Pushed forward by his own pink haired teammate he made the hand signs in a daze, mind still rushing over the fight and felt the heat of the flames on his face before Naruto pulled him back.

Tension high in the air they watched the pink haired ANBU turn to face the majority of the crowd, the slight bend of her neck all she could afford. "I wish to give my final report to my Hokage."

He stepped forward straightening the triangular hat on his head with respect and sadness in his heart only to stop as she spoke again.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but my Hokage gave me this mission and it is to him I will give my final report."

Eye to eye, she held her stomach, the drops of blood hitting the floor in a loud splash in the quietness of the broken arena, the Shinobi watching in bewilderment as the Hokage raised his hand and beckoned at his Genin.

"Naruto come here."

Jumping on the balls of his feet Naruto went assured he would be sent on a mission to fetch someone, or would know a secret, his Sensei, friends and others watching and waiting. A large firm hand clamped down on his shoulder to hold him in place, squirming he stopped as he looked up into the dark face of Morino Ibiki, the man still as scary as a few days ago but now his black eyes shone making him even creepier.

"Repeat what the Hokage tells you to Uzumaki."

Looking around Naruto squeezed his eyes in confusion, the marks on his face becoming more pronounced as shook his head. "But I huh, what's going on?

"My Hokage gave me my mission, and only to him will I report. " Her words silenced him as well as the crowd, dawning realisation going through them like a wave, murmurs of shock and awe rising as she painfully knelt on one knee and raised her masked face to the young Genin before her talking over his whispered confusion.

"Will you hear Uzumaki Naruto, Rokaudaime Hokage of Konoha."

Naruto's stuttering and stumbling was only mildly entertaining among the disbelief of the Shinobi, gasps ringing out, protests were begun but fell at the stern looks on the Hokage's and Ibiki's faces. Stepping closer to the blonde haired Genin the Hokage folded his arms within the sleeves of his arms and spoke gently softly so that Naruto's voice was the only one really heard.

"Naruto repeat after me – I will hear ANBU."

Eyes wide and licking his lips, Naruto slowly did as he was told.

I have completed my mission Hokage-sama."

"Did you succeed ANBU."

"I did Hokage-sama."

"Did you do the best you could to uphold Konoha's will of fire."

"I did Hokage-sama."

"Why."

"For my home, for my Hokage, for my special people."

Naruto stopped at her words, missing the Hokage's prompt and looking around for his team, taking in the narrow curious eye of Kakashi, the watchfulness of Sasuke who wanted to be strong to defeat his brother but then he saw the yearning in Sakura, not to be a burden, a determination that had grown in the last few days, her emerald eyes focused on the pink haired ANBU. Head swinging to look another pair of emerald eyes Naruto fought for something on the edge of his mind a poke from Ibiki rousing him and reminding him of his strange task.

"Not for duty?"

"For duty Hokage-sama but for my family, special people and my friends most of all."

"Are you happy ANBU."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Do you have anything you wish to ask?"

"I wish to be relieved Hokage-sama."

"You report is complete?"

"My mission is complete, my report watched and given, further information is against my orders."

"Remove your mask ANBU."

Naruto uttered the words before he realised holding his breath as she reached up with a bloody hand and pulled the mask of her face, out of the corner of his eye he saw his team mate's reaction, Sasuke whipping his head back and forth as Kakashi steadied Sakura who had paled beyond belief. Gulping he whispered.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her smile said it all, it was the slightly embarrassed relieved smile his Sakura-chan gave when she had done something and was being praised, her eyes were the same without the possibility that he would have to duck to avoid her punch. Form nowhere came fear – eyes looking back at the smashed concrete and rubble, this Sakura could destroy with one punch making him fear future punches from his teammate. Her face was slimmer and older but her hair still fell over her face in the same way without the mask to hold it back and now visible on her cheek was a small silvery scar, exactly like the one his Sakura-chan had.

"I . I . . . I."

"Naruto calm down, you must say the words." The Hokage's whisper and Ibiki's hand firm on his shoulder helped him gather himself, swallowing thickly but pulling back his shoulders making her smile deepen in pride as she watched him.

"ANBU, Haruno Sakura you are relieved from duty, free from any obligations or orders. May you find peace."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. "

Her smile became wistful as she held out her mask, Naruto taking a step forward into the growing pool of blood underneath her knee to take her mask. Swaying he grabbed her, mask clattering to the ground as he looked at her face inches from him. His face reddened as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, a bloody lip print left behind as she whispered happily.

"You will be great Naruto-kun."

He stuttered, mouth opening and closing as he watched her eyes slide shut, the smile on her face gentling while the grip she had on his arms as he held her up loosened. He panicked grabbing her arms and shouting her name as he was dragged to the floor as she crumbled; blood stained his hands making them slip until she was lying on the floor.

"She's gone Uzumaki."

"She can't be its Sakura, not my Sakura-chan but she's Sakura-chan."

Ibiki's large hand clamped back down on his arm, pulling him up and away from the fallen peaceful looking ANBU. "She completed her Hokage's mission Uzumaki, it was voluntary and she knew this would happen, don't insult her."

Blonde hair waving wildly Naruto shook his head, missing the Hokage's nod at Ibiki who quickly and effectively knocked him unconscious handing him over to Kakashi who re-joined his other teammates. Ibiki watched them, focusing on the pink haired girl who's adult self lay at his feet, her blood covering his boots, she was holding in her tears, her head tilted as she looked at both the body and the destruction around her before biting her lip and still pale and in shock knelt next to her unconscious teammate and started to look at the wounds he had neglected to get checked before all the mayhem had ensued. Their Uchiha teammate standing over them next to Kakashi rubbing his neck and Ibiki hoped realising what he needed.

"They can't remember, the Genin; it will colour them too much." He advised the Hokage while he tried to mentally construct the report he would need to write.

"I will have Kakashi and Inoichi deal with it." The Hokage mused, hiding the pride he felt as he watched the future that was before his eyes, before blinking as they landed on the peaceful young body before her.

"I'll take care of her."

Ibiki knelt and with the upmost care picked up the body of an adult Haruno Sakura and cradled her in his arms, his hand rubbing the ANBU tattoo for a moment before he stood. "She's one of mine; I'll take care of her."

Looking beyond him the Hokage nodded at the awaiting ANBU, watching their Commander hold on to one of their own.

"Of course Ibiki."

Reaching out the Hokage placed her mission scroll on her chest, arranging her bloodied hands over it and brushing the hair from her face as her mask was handed to him and he placed it on her hands.

"You did well my child, you did very well."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well considering I was crying as I typed the ending I really hope you enjoyed this. I have fudged some bits like Orochimaru so if I have canon mistakes please ignore them._

_Looking forward to seeing what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
